watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sorreltail
Sorrelpaw Sorreltail Sorreltail |familyt= |familyl=|agel= 72 moons(6 years) at deathSootfur, Rainwhisker Graystripe, Darkstripe |mentor = Sandstorm, Dustpelt (Temporarily) |apps = Foxleap (Temporarily) |postdeath = StarClan}} She Died In A Hole The Darkest Hour Sorelkit first appears to be following Darkstripe out of camp. She sees Darkstripe talk to Blackfoot of Shadowclan on their teritorry, so Darkstripe feeds her death berries because he gives theese types of drugs to kids and soon darkstripe is surprised to be in cat hell -_-. Firestar then decides to go and talk with Cinderpelt and at the same time, see her because he is a creep and probably...nevermind. She appears to have woken up, then Sorrelkit tells Firestar what actually happened, and that Darkstripe did feed her death berries because he has a totally relieable guy to get candy from. Darkstripe got kicked out of camp and he can not make anymore of his candy. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : <-- Really? THIS!? I mean come on, for the people who love Sorreltail, I'm very sorry. :( Moonrise :Coming soon <-- Oh, this again, woah! So detailed. >:( Dawn :Coming soo <-- I think you missed a letter .-. Starlight :Coming soon <-- Nope, not even gonna do anything uvu Twilight :Coming <-- OH WAIT, CRAP SORRELTAIL IS COMING TO FIRE THIS PERSON. Sunset : <-- Not even. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :This is just sad wow if you are reading this....get a life buddy Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need Woah....i have that book now do your job plz : In the Short Stories and Plays(wait..there are plays?) Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *She was original based off of Cherith's cat, Sorrel. *She has SkyClan blood, because her mother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She has WindClan blood, because her great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Even though she became a warrior in Midnight, she is listed as an apprentice in the allegiances of Moonrise. Revealed in Moonrise, allegiances Character Pixels Family Daughters: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Seedkit: :Lilykit: Son: :Molepaw: Mother: :Willowpelt: Father: :Whitestorm: Brothers: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Half-Brothers: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Adderfang: Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Cousins: :Longtail: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Flametail: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified kits: Half-Nieces: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Half-Nephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Grand-Half-Niece: :Lark that Sings at Dawn: Grand-Half-Nephew: :Pine that Clings to Rock: Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw: Grandson: :Molepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: }} References and Citations Category:Characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Female characters Category:Warriors Category:Tortoiseshell Cats Category:Queen Category:Kits Category:Midnight Characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:SkyClan Blood Category:WindClan blood Category:ThunderClan cat